Golden Dawn
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: After years of being apart, Ash & Dawn finally meet up again, Dawn now being rich. Ash goes to stay with her, but then she starts being hunted by an unknown organization. He must protect her. Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hey erry body, Skele here! I've had this idea for quiet some time, but I never got around to writing until now. Since I'm suffering from writer's block with "Loner's Secret," & I've had some free time recently, I've decided to go ahead & write out this first chapter. Anyways, here ya go.**

We ran through the alleyways, trying desperately to escape our pursuers. We hit a fork & stopped.

"Which way now Ash?" Dawn asked panically.

I was quiet, trying to decide which way. We then heard the sound of footsteps closing in.

"Ash?" Dawn asked, slightly shaking me.

"This way!" I said as I grabbed her hand & pulled her behind me.

We ran down the alley until... dead end.

"Crap," I breathed out.

"What now Ash?" Dawn asked as she gripped my hand tighter.

We then heard footsteps getting closer. Dawn quickly hid behind me. A suited man then emerged from around the corner.

"Alright kid, you've got no where to go, so just hand over the girl," the man said as he approached.

I backed up slowly until I backed into Dawn.

"Ash?"

"Don't worry Dawn, I won't let them get you," I said trying to comfort her.

The man kept approaching.

"Stay back!" I yelled.

"Or what?" the man said with a chuckle.

I then reached behind my back until I felt it. I pulled out the pistol & aimed it at the man. He flinched but continued approaching.

"Come on kid, drop the gun before you hurt yourself," he said coming closer.

"Not a step closer!" I warned.

He kept coming. I then closed my eyes & squeezed the trigger.

 _Bang!_

 **1 Week Earlier...**

"Come on Ash! Please?" my best friend asked for the uptennth time through the Skype call.

 _Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm 18 & I live in Pallet Town from Kanto. The beautiful blunette I'm talking to is my best friend Dawn. She lives in Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. _

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"I can't Dawn."

 _We met when we were young. My parents had just gotten a divorce & when we found out my dad killed himself, my mom sent me to Sinnoh to stay with my grandparents. While I was staying there, I met their neighbor's daughter, Dawn. We became fast friends_.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top? I'll be your best friend."

"You already are my best friend," I said with a chuckle.

 _The last time I saw her in person was at my grandparents' funeral. While we were there, she gave me her Skype so we could talk, though that was years ago._

"Come on Ash! Please come visit me!"

 _For the last few weeks she's been begging me to come visit._

"I can't. I don't have the time nor the money."

 _Ever since Mom died, I've been working non-stop to make ends meets. I barely have enough money to pay the rent. Forget about having enough for plane tickets._

"We can pay for the plane tickets! Did you forget? We're rich."

 _About a year ago, Dawn's mom won the lottery. I still remember the day, well more like night, that it happened._

 _I was asleep on the couch as I had just gotten home from work a few hours before & passed out. I then woke up to Dawn blowing my phone up with Skype messages._

"Dawn, you know I don't let people give me money. Besides, what am I gonna tell my bosses?"

"Just tell them you need some time off! Also, technically I'm not giving you money, I'm giving you a ride," she said with a smile.

I sighed.

"Hey Ketchum! Break's over!" my boss yelled.

"I've gotta go Dawn. I'll talk to you later."

"Promise me you'll at least consider it."

"I promise. Bye Dawn."

"Bye Ash," she said sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad! We'll talk later so cheer up," I said, making her smile a little.

"Goodbye Dawn."

"Goodbye Ash."

At this I ended the video call & headed back inside. Work went by slowly & was pretty boring with the exception of the occasional message from Dawn. You would think working at a pizzeria would be fun but it's not. Just as I finished my shift, my boss called me to his office. I walked to his office & took a deep breath before knocking. Talking to the boss one-on-one is always stressful.

"Come in!" I heard him yell.

I walked in & he signaled me to sit down. He finished typing something on his computer then turned to face me.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes I did."

"What about sir?"

"Look Ash, I'm not gonna sugar-coat this. I've been getting a lot of complaints, so long-story-short, you're fired."

I sat there in silence, trying to take it all in.

"When am I getting my paycheck?"

He then wrote me my last paycheck. I noticed he gave me a little extra.

"Thank you sir."

I got my stuff & left. I walked to my other... I mean only job. As I walked, I clicked on my phone & just as I expected, I had a message from Dawn. I didn't even need to read it because I knew it was her telling me to call her when I got off. I pulled up Skype & video called her.

"Hey Ash!" she said with her unique, bubbly smile.

No matter how bad I was feeling, seeing her smile would cheer me up at least a little. And it did, though not that much.

"Hey Dawn," I said a little depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it really that easy to tell?"

"It is for me, so tell me."

*sigh* "I just got fired."

"What?! How?!"

"Complaints."

"What we're they about?"

"No idea, but I have a feeling Paul had something to do with it."

At this, I heard a siren. I turned to see a fire truck go by. I didn't think much of it. We continued talking until I rounded the corner to my oth... only job. Then I saw the flames.

I was in shock & my mouth fell agape. The hair salon was on fire! I could hear Dawn's voice asking what's happening, so I turned the camera towards it.

"I gotta go," I told Dawn right before hanging up.

I started running to the building only to be stopped by a fireman.

"Woah, woah, woah kid. I can't let you go by."

"What happened? Is anybody inside?" my mind was going a mile a minute.

"Calm down kid. Nobody's inside, we already got everyone out. We're not sure how it started but we suspect faulty wiring."

I stayed quiet for a minute. Why is my day this bad?

"I guess this means I don't have a job anymore," I mumbled to myself.

I guess the firefighter heard me because as I walked away he told me 'sorry kid.' I walked back to the small apartment I called home. As I walked inside, I felt my phone vibrate indicating that I had a text. It was from my landlord.

 _Rent is due in one week._

I sighed. My day keeps getting worse & worse. At that moment I decided. I called Dawn on Skype.

"Are you alright Ash?" She asked the moment the call connected.

"Yeah, except I'm jobless now."

"Awww, if I could hug you I would."

"You'll be able to soon. I've decided to come visit."

At this, her face lit up.

"Really? When?!"

"Is it possible for you to book a flight for tomorrow?"

"Definitely! I'll get right on it! I'll message you as soon as I book it!"

"Wait. One more thing before you go."

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible for me to stay at your house until I can get a job there?"

Wait, do you mean..."

"Yup. I'm moving to Sinnoh," I said cutting her off.

"Of course! It'll be just like old times!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"See ya Dawn, and thank you."

"No problem!"

As I got up, I felt kinda bad. I don't usually ask people for stuff, especially this much.

I went to my closet & pulled out some empty bags. As I packed the few things I owned, I got a message from Dawn.

 _"Your flight will be at 2 in the afternoon, under the name Ketchum. Can't wait to see you!"_

I continued packing my things. After I finished packing, I glance at the clock to discover that it was almost midnight. I walked over to my bed & went to sleep.

 **The Next Morning:**

(Skype Call Sound)

I woke up to the sound of someone calling me on Skype. I picked up my phone & answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ash?! Where are you right now?"

"Dawn? I'm in my bed. Why?"

"Your flight is in an hour & you still have to get across town!"

I quickly sat up & checked the clock. I sighed as I laid back down.

"Dawn, it's 11 in the morning. What are you talking about?"

"Ash, it's 1:05!"

"We're on different time zones," I said with a sigh. "Did you forget?"

"Well... I... Uhhh..." she said.

I could practically hear her blushing from embarrassment. Before I could even chuckle, she ended the call. I got up & changed into my everyday clothes. After that, I grabbed my phone & called my friend Brock, asking for a ride.

After a bit of waiting, he pulled up. I tossed my bags in the backseat & then got into the passenger seat.

"What's with the bags?" He asked as I got in.

"Oh yeah, I'm moving."

"Really? Where?"

"Sinnoh."

"I went to Sinnoh," he said as he started to stare into space. "It's full of so many hot babes!"

I sighed as I thumped the side of his head, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Can we get going? I need to stop by the bank along the way."

"Yeah," he said as he put the car in gear.

We drove to the airport, after stopping at the bank to cash my paycheck. As we pulled up to the terminal, I grabbed $10 out of my wallet & held it out to Brock.

"For gas," I told him.

"Nah, keep it. It was no big deal, really."

"Brock, you know that if you don't take it I'm just gonna drop it in the seat like always."

"Fine," he said taking the money.

After I got my bags, we said our goodbyes & I headed inside.

 **Time Skip: 1:53**

I was sitting in the waiting room talking to Dawn on Skype when I heard the intercom come on.

 _Now boarding: 2:00 Flight to Sinnoh_

"Well that's my flight. I'll tal- see you later."

"Bye Ash. I can barely wait!"

"Just a few more hours."

She waved goodbye before ending the call. I put my phone on airplane mode before going to the gate.

I showed the attendants my ticket, which Dawn made sure was First Class, then headed inside.

 **A Few Hours Later: Sinnoh**

After I got off the plane, I walked over to the rotunda (baggage claim) to grab my bags. As I walked, I turned airplane mode off & pulled up Skype. I then messaged Dawn.

"I'm here!"

Moments later I got a reply.

"Hurry & come outside!"

I grabbed my bags from the rotunda and, after checking to make sure they were mine, I headed out the front. As I got outside, I started to reach for my phone then...

"Ash!" someone yelled.

The next thing I knew, I was being tackled to the ground in a hug.

 **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Any thoughts so far? Questions? Tell me in a review. Don't expect another update for this until I post another chapter for Loner's Secret, which I've already started working on. I guess that's it for now. Cya erry body!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey erry body! Skele here! I want to say thanks to my dudes(I call everyone, girls included, my dude) who reviewed chapter 1. AshxDawnaddicted, thank you for those recommendations. They completely slipped my mind. I was sure to add them this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

It took me a moment to process what just happened. I then wrapped my arms around the blue-haired beauty on my chest.

"It's good to see you too Dawn."

I got up & helped her to her feet. She immediately gave me another hug.

"Come on Dawn, people are staring."

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling away. "It's just so good to see you."

Now that she had pulled away, I could see what see was wearing. She had on a red over-coat with some jeans. She also had some pink knee-boots & a matching scarf. She also had a white beanie on.

"You look nice."

"Th-Thanks," she said with a noticeable blush.

"Didn't I get you that beanie a couple of years ago for Christmas?"

"Yeah, & I'm still wearing it!"

I then leaned down & grabbed my bags off the ground.

"We should get going," I said looking at the sunset. "Sun's going down."

"Okay, then let's get going."

Dawn then turned around & started walking to taxi that was parked a little down the road. I followed her. Dawn got in the backseat & I did the same thing.

The ride to Dawn's house was extremely awkward. Neither of us was saying anything. I decided to try to start a conversation.

"It's funny. We can chat freely when we're on Skype but the moment we're face to face, we don't know what to say."

"You're right," she said with a giggle. "This is barely any different, yet it's extremely awkward."

"Hey, I got it," I said grabbing my phone & pulling up Skype. I then called Dawn.

Dawn looked at me with a goofy grin then answered the call.

"Hey Ash!"

"Hey Dawn! How are you doing?"

"Pretty good! Especially now that I get to see my best friend," she said leaning over & showing me to the camera.

We chatted through Skype for a while then I randomly ended the call. I looked at Dawn & kept taking like nothing happened. As I hoped, she did the same. We eventually reached her house & it looked exactly how I remember it. It was a small, dark blue, two-story house with a white picket fence. You'd never expect a rich family to live here. As I got out of the car, I started remembering the time I spent here as a kid. The time I spent here with my grandparents were some of the best. My grandparents... I looked next door to their old house to see it was well kept.

"You alright Ash?" Dawn asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Well stop thinking & come inside! It's cold out here."

Now that she mentioned it, it was pretty cold. It was winter after all. I grabbed my bags & followed Dawn inside.

"Mom! We're home!" Dawn yelled.

"Welcome back," I heard Johanna yell from the kitchen.

She then walked out of the kitchen to greet us.

"Ash! It's so good to see you again!" she said giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Good to see you too Ms. Johanna," I said, struggling to breathe.

"Dawn, will you show him to the guest room?" she asked after letting me go.

"Yes ma'am."

I followed Dawn upstairs to the guest room. If I remember correctly, there wasn't a guest room last time I was here. She lead me upstairs to a neatly kept bedroom.

"Didn't this use to be the office?"

"You actually remember? Yeah, it was until Mom converted it. Said she didn't need a computer room anymore. Well, I'll leave you to unpack while I go help Mom with supper."

As she walked out of the room, I set my bags down by the bed. I don't plan on staying long so no point in unpacking. Maybe a couple of weeks at most. I pulled up the Internet on my phone & started trying to find a job.

After a few minutes of searching, I heard Ms. Johanna call me down. I locked my phone & headed downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Dawn setting some plates of food down on the table. She noticed me & motioned for me to sit beside her. I sat down & we started eating, well I use the term 'eating' loosely.

"Ash, slow down!" Ms. Johanna said. "You'll choke."

"God Ash, it's like you haven't eaten in a year."

"Sorry," I said after swallowing a mouthful of food. "I just love food."

I heard Dawn sigh & giggle a little.

"You haven't changed at all Ash."

After we finished eating, Dawn & I chatted for a while until a yawn escaped her lips.

"Tired?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, clearly a but drowsy.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that? Come on, it's getting late anyways."

"Fine," she said getting up.

We got off the couch & walked upstairs. As we walked, I noticed Dawn looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Ash, you don't look tired."

"You'd be right. Jet-lag. My body is about 2 hours behind."

"I can stay up & talk to you if you want."

"It's fine Dawn. Besides, you're clearly tired."

"But Ash..."

"Dawn. It's fine. Go get your beauty rest."

"Alright Ash."

She turned & started walking towards her door before stopping & turning back to me. I was confused until I saw her raise her hand up. I reached up & gave her a high-five. She then, while our hands were still connected, pulled me into a hug.

"Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Dawn," I said retuning the hug.

She let go of me & headed to her door before looking back.

"It's good to have you back Ash," she said before going into her room.

I smiled as I headed into the guest room. I took of my clothes until I was just in my shirt & boxers & laid down. I started thinking to myself.

I up & left Kanto on a whim, just because I was a bad day. I didn't tell anybody except Brock that I was leaving. I bet Serena will freak out when she hears. She always stuck to me like glue. Then there's Misty. Actually, she probably doesn't care. Ever since I got her a new bike she doesn't talk to me. Then there's... Mom. I didn't even tell her goodbye.

"Sorry Mom," I said as I stared at the ceiling. Maybe she heard me from Heaven.

I then saw something move outside the window. I glanced over to see snowflakes falling ever-so-slowly outside. I started thinking back to when I spent time here when I was young. The snowballs fights we had with the neighborhood kids. I wonder if that Kenny guy is still around. I remember one time when I hit Dawn with a snowball & he yelled at me for it, even though Dawn didn't care.

There was also that time I was dared to swim in the lake when it had just thawed. I got an extremely bad cold & was stuck in bed for over a week. Still, Dawn was there everyday & rarely left my side. I actually had to call Ms. Johanna to make her go home.

My time here during my childhood was some of the best. I'm glad I decided to come back. At this point my eyes had started to feel heavy. I clicked my phone to see that nearly a hour & a half had passed. I closed my eyes & drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of something delicious coming from downstairs. I quickly got up to hunt down the source. I walked to the kitchen to she someone at the stove.

"Good morning Ms. Johanna. What smells so good?" I asked before realizing I had made a mistake.

"Do I look that much like my mom?" Dawn asked looking over her shoulder at me.

"Dawn? I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"I've picked up a few things over the years," she said looking back at the stove.

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes with berries from the garden," she said. "You should go clean up, unless you're planning to walk around in your boxers all day."

I felt slightly embarrassed of her seeing me half naked.

"I-I-I'll go get shower."

I then headed upstairs to the guest room to get some clean clothes & then to the shower. After I was finished, I headed back downstairs where I was met by Dawn putting 2 plates of pancakes on the table.

"Looks delicious!"

"Thanks Ash."

Sitting down, I noticed it was only the 2 of us.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's at work."

"But you're rich. Why does she go to work?"

"We may be rich, but if we don't work to keep our fortune, we'll lose it."

"Speaking of work, do you know anyone who is hiring?"

"Oh come on Ash, you just got here yesterday! Take a break & relax before you go back to work. Please? For me?"

Dawn then gave me puppy-dog-eyes. I can't say no to her when she does that.

"Fine. I guess I can relax for a week or so."

"Yay! Now eat up, I wanna go do something today!"

 **I hope you enjoyed! I honestly didn't expect to have this chapter done so soon after I posted my Assassination Classroom fic. I just got a creative burst & kept writing until I was done. But sadly, now I have to work on ****_Loner Secret_** **. I say "sadly" because I have very few ideas for it & the ones I do have won't fit into the story yet. Anyways, cya later erry body!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey erry body. Skele here. So this chapter skips an entire week cause I don't wanna drag this out any longer & I'm pretty sure you guys want to get to what happened in the prologue. I hope you enjoy!**

Time had flown by. Before I knew it, almost a week had passed. Dawn wanted to do so many things. We went & played mini-golf, even though it's the middle of winter, binged a bunch of anime & movies, & other things. It honestly felt like we were a couple. Heh, if only. But there is no way I'd risk our friendship.

I fell backwards onto my bed. I closed my eyes & tried to go to sleep as it was nearly 11 at night. As I started to fall asleep, I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Ash," I heard Dawn's voice, "are you still up?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

The door opened & Dawn walked in.

"What do you need Dawn?"

"Well, I... uhhh... had a nightmre & I was hoping... I could sleep with you."

"Dawn, you're 17. You're too old for this."

"But Ash, plot reasons!"

I sighed.

"Fine."

I scooted over in the bed so that she would have room. As she climbed in, I rolled over showing her my back. This is too awkward for me to face her. I then felt her grab my shoulders & pull herself closer to me.

"Goodnight Ash," I heard her say as she laid her head against my back.

Yeah, like I'm gonna sleep when my heart is beating a mile a minute.

After lieing there for about an hour, I heard what sounded like glass breaking & a soft thud come from downstairs. I carefully got up as not to wake Dawn. I walked down the hall towards the stairs & looked over the railing.

I saw Ms. Johanna on the ground. There was blood pooling around her. She must've fallen & hurt herself. I started to quickly make my way down stairs to help her, but stopped when I heard a voice.

"Fuck man! You could've waited until we were inside to take the shot. The window shattering probably woke up the daughter."

"If it did then so be it. Just makes our job easier. If she comes out to investigate, we won't have to check every room for her."

"Whatever. I'm going to check these rooms down here. You check upstairs."

"Right."

These people, they're coming after Dawn now. They're gonna kill her just like they did with Ms. Johanna. No I can't let that happen.

I quickly made my way back to the guest room to get Dawn. As I opened the door, I could hear someone walking up the stairs. I made my way over to the bed.

"Dawn! Dawn wake up!" I said shaking her awake.

"Hmmm... Ash? What time is it?"

"Dawn, you need to get up & keep you're voice down."

"What? Ash, what's going on?"

"You're gonna have to trust me Dawn. I need you to get up now."

"Alright Ash," she said getting out of bed.

As she got up I could hear a door creak open. I quickly looked over my shoulder &, to my relief, it wasn't our door. But sound was close. I grabbed Dawn & hid against the wall beside the door.

"Ash wha..." she said as I covered her mouth while making a 'shush' gesture.

A few seconds later, our door opened & I saw a gun barrel emerge. I waited for the man to enter but he never did. The gun disappeared back into the hallway as I heard departing footsteps.

We aren't gonna be able to escape with him patrolling the hall. I made a split-second decision & let go of Dawn. I quickly came up behind the man & punched him as hard as I could in the back of the head. His body started to fall to the ground but I managed to catch him before he hit so there was no sound.

"Ash," I heard from behind me," what's going on?"

"I don't know Dawn," I replied as I leaned down & took his gun. It looked to be a Glock-17 with a suppressor. Better to have it & not need it than vice versa. "But I think these men are trying to kill you."

"W-What? Why would you say that."

I went up to her & wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Dawn."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because... th-they killed Johanna."

"What?" she asked with a shaky voice. "W-Why is this happening?"

"I don't know," I said as I suddenly became more consious of the weight of the gun in my hand. "But I promise, I'll protect you. Whatever the cost."

I could feel my shirt getting wet. I tighten my grip on her in attempt to comfort her. She felt so weak in my arms. I WILL protect her.

"Dawn, I need you to go pack. We're not safe here."

"O-Okay."

"Pack light. Only get the necessesities."

"Okay Ash."

I let go of her & went into the guest room. I threw some clothes on & grabbeb my bag. I'm so glad I never unpacked. I went back into the hall to wait for Dawn & keep watch.

"Phil?" I heard a quiet voice.

I quickly looked at the guy on the ground to see he was still unconcious. It must be the other guy. I quickly made my way to Dawn's room to warn her. I walked in & turned around to make sure I didn't slam the door.

"Don't turn around Ash!" I heard Dawn say panically.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm changing!"

"Crap. Sorry. You need to hurry. The guy's friend is looking for him. We don't have much time. Have you packed?"

"Yes."

While I was waiting for her to finish changing, I ejected the mag from the gun. There were 13 bullets in the clip. I pulled the slide back to see one in the chamber. That would equal 14 bullets. If there wasn't already one in the chamber then one's missing unless... this is the one the used to shoot Ms. Johanna. Fuck...

"Okay Ash. I'm ready," Dawn said pulling me from my thoughts.

"R-Right."

"And Ash, you didn't see anything when you came in, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Okay."

I started to slowly open the door. As I did, I leaned out to check the hall. I then locked eyes with a man beside the one I knocked out, who was now sitting up rubbing his head. I slammed the door shut & locked it.

"They know we're here. Is there another way out of here?"

"The window?"

"Guess that'll have to work."

As we ran to the window, there were rapid footsteps & then pounding on the door. I opened the window & climbed out onto the roof. It took me a second to get my footing as the roof was slick with snow. Dawn followed me out. I went to the edge of the roof & sat down before dropping.

"Okay Dawn, jump!" I called to her.

I could see she was skepitcal about jumping.

"Just catch me, okay?"

"I will. I promise."

Dawn then jumped down & I managed to catch her, but I wasn't prepared for the force of the impact & got knocked to the ground. Dawn landed on top of me.

"Are you alright Dawn?"

"Yeah."

I then heard loud crack followed by someone yelling, "The window!"

I quickly got up & pulled Dawn to her feet.

"Come on," I said as I started running.

We ran & ran & ran until we hit the neighboring city of Jubilife. We were on the edge of the city limits. We had just ran over 2 1/2 miles without stopping so we had to stop for a breather.

"Are you okay Dawn?" I asked between breaths.

"No. No I'm not. I just found of that my mom's dead & someone's out for my life."

"I'm so sorry Dawn," I said hugging her. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Just hold me," she said, burying her face in my chest.

I sat on the ground with Dawn still wrapped in my arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"What are we gonna do now Ash?"

"I don't know."

We stayed there for a few more minutes until I heard a car coming. My eyes locked on a pair of headlights that were rapidly approaching from down the road.

"Dawn, I think we need to go."

We got up & started running again, making our way to the city's center. Every turn we made the car followed. I decided to try to lose it by taking alleyways. The next alley I saw, I turned & started running down. I head the car stop behind us.

We ran through the alleyways trying desperately to escape our pursurers We took every turn we could. We hit a fork & stopped.

"Which way now Ash?" Dawn asked panically behind me.

I was quiet, trying to decide. We then heard the sound of footsteps closing in.

"Ash?" Dawn called my name, slightly shaking me.

"This way," I said as I grabbed her hand & pulled her behind me.

We ran down the alley until... dead end.

"Crap," I breathed out.

"What now?" she asked as she squeezed my hand tighter.

We then heard footsteps closing in. I hid Dawn behind me. A suited man then emerged from the corner.

"Alright kid, you've got nowhere to go, so just hand over the girl," the man said as he approached.

I backed up slowly until I ran into Dawn

"Ash?"

"Don't worry, Dawn."

The man kept approaching.

"Stay back," I yelled.

"Or what?" he said with a chuckle.

I then reached behind my back until I felt it. I pulled the gun & aimed it at the man. The man flinched but kept comming.

"Come on kid, drop the gun before you hurt yourself."

I closed my eyes & squeezed the trigger.

 ** _Bang!_**

 **There you go another chapter, done. Did you like it? I hope you did cause there might not be another for a while. School starts next week so updates will be slower, but luckly this is my last year of highschool. Well, I've taken up enough of your time. Cya erry body.**


End file.
